This invention involves electrolytic technology known generally in the art. Electrolytic technology utilizing dimensionally stable anodes (DSA) has been used for years for the production of chlorine and other mixed-oxidant solutions. Dimensionally stable anodes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,110 to Beer, entitled “Electrode and Method of Making Same”. An example of an electrolytic cell with membranes is described in U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,077 to deNora, et al., entitled “Electrode Cell with Membrane and Method for Making Same”. An electrolytic cell with dimensionally stable anodes without membranes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,208 to Gram, et al., entitled “Electrolytic Method and Cell for Sterilizing Water.”
The invention also involves the use of electrolytic cells to produce an oxidant. Commercial electrolytic cells have been used routinely for oxidant production that utilizes a flow-through configuration that may or may not be under pressure that is adequate to create flow through the electrolytic device. Examples of cells of this configuration are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,523 to Prasnikar, et al., entitled “Electrode and Electrolytic Cell Containing Same,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,711 to Baker, et al., entitled “Electrolytic Cell for Generating Sterilization Solutions Having Increased Ozone Content,” and many other membrane-type cells. In other configurations, the oxidant is produced in an open-type cell or drawn into the cell with a syringe or pump-type device, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,475 to Herrington, et al., entitled “Portable Water Disinfection System.”
The word “sanitize” means: to make sanitary, as by cleaning or sterilizing. The word “disinfect” means: to free from disinfection, esp. by destroying harmful microorganisms; broadly; cleanse. The word “disinfectant” means: a chemical that destroys vegetative forms of harmful microorganisms esp. on inanimate objects but that may be less effective in destroying bacterial spores. Webster's Ninth New Collegiate Dictionary (1984) For purposes of this application, the words sanitize, disinfect, disinfectant and variants thereof are used in the broad sense as meaning, cleanse.
A specific type of electrolytic cell that produces an oxidant is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/907,092 to Herrington, et al., one of the inventors of the invention described and claimed in this application, entitled “Portable Water Disinfection System,” the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference. The specification describes disinfection devices that utilize, in one instance, an electrolytic cell chamber in which hydrogen gas is generated during electrolysis to provide a driving force to expel oxidant from the cell chamber through a pressure-sensitive check valve. In this configuration, unconverted electrolyte is also expelled from the body of the cell as hydrogen gas is generated. In an alternate configuration described in the same application, hydrogen gas pressure is contained in a cell chamber during electrolysis, but the pressure within the cell chamber is limited by the action of a spring loaded piston that continues to increase the volume of the cell chamber as gas volume increases. Ultimately, a valve mechanism opens, and the spring-loaded piston fills the complete volume of the cell chamber forcing the oxidant out of the cell chamber. Another electrolytic cell configuration is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/785,892, entitled “Gas Drive Electrolytic Cell” filed concurrently herewith. The specification describes a sealed cell during the electrolysis that produces the oxidant which results in a build up of gas pressure, primarily H2 released at the cathode, which overcomes a check valve that opens to expel both the gas and the oxidant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,126 to Rasmussen describes an electrolyzed saline solution generated in a closed container and used to treat teeth and oral cavities. A propellant gas, electrical pump, or manual pump is utilized to force the electrolyzed saline solution out of the container through a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,986 to Burris, et al, describes a portable ozone generator and container for purifying water. U.S. Application US 2002/0175085 A1 to Harkins, et al, relates to a stationary electrolyzed oxidizing water system for spraying a sanitizing solution on eggs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,766 B1 to Streutker, et al, relates to a motorized sprayer for attachment to a bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,951 B1 to Wood describes an ozone generation system for use in a water containing device such as a sink for disinfection of materials placed in the sink.
These prior art systems are generally large industrial or commercial apparatus producing large quantities of solution and are therefore not suitable for residential use by consumers. The devices lack portability due to their size as required for a disinfectant or sanitizing solution that may be applied at various locations without the need for pipes or hoses. The prior art does not disclose an apparatus that is low cost, convenient and simple to operate, store, and activate for the production of an oxidant that may be introduced to an aqueous solution which may then be used as a disinfectant for a wide variety of objects.